It is important to adequately process information for use in vehicle traveling for improving safety of traveling. There is a need for increasing the safety of vehicle traveling. Thus, a processing amount for use tends to be increased. As for various processing associated with safe traveling of a vehicle, it is not necessary to execute all of the processing at all times. In addition, if all of the processing are attempted to be executed at all times, loads on a processing device would be extremely high, thereby giving rise to such problems as not being able to execute such processing because of a corresponding speed and the like. Therefore, there has been a way of thinking that processing is executed after priority has been placed on a processing content.
Here, as to processing of a plurality of applications for the vehicle traveling which uses information of a content detected by an on-vehicle camera, a sensor, a radar, or the like, a technology for executing such processing after having placed priority is disclosed in JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-281900 A (see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-281900 A